A tablet computer is a self-contained computing device which is generally portable and hand-held, and is dominated in its design by its display and associated touch-screen interface. Tablet computers generally lack physical keyboards and when the user wishes to input text, the user activates a software-generated touch-screen keyboard for that activity. This is adequate for small amounts of text but awkward when large amounts of text need to be input.
Since it is not uncommon for tablet computer users to have the intermittent need to input large amounts of text, physical keyboards that are compatible with tablet computers are manufactured and sold. The use of such prior art keyboards with tablet computers is problematic in a number of ways, such as difficulty in carrying the keyboard and tablet computer together conveniently, setting up the combination of keyboard and tablet computer quickly and securely, and providing protection to the tablet computer, particularly its front surface touch screen display, when it is carried together with a keyboard.